Un encuentro inesperado
by Vixxrus
Summary: AU one-shot. Luka x Gakupo. Luka es una estudiante común pero inesperadamente conoce a Gakupo, un samurái herido.


_DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, el siguiente fanfiction es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento._

* * *

><p>Luka se levantó de la cama alertada por los fuertes gritos que cortaban el aire de esa fría madrugada del fin de semana. Se pegó a la puerta de la habitación y se dedicó a escuchar.<p>

"Gritos", "Mamá", "Papá", "La otra." La última se quedó en su cabeza, rezumbando cada segundo. Ella lo sabía, lo supo desde un comienzo, pero prefirió ignorarlo como a todo lo demás. Sí, como todo lo demás, ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor era lo que mejor sabía hacer: "Si no es conmigo, no es mi problema" era su frase preferida. Tal vez había sido una buena idea ocultarle la verdad a su madre, tal vez no, ya era pasado.

Su mamá ya sabía la verdad y no había vuelta atrás.

-Ya que, si siempre he huido de las cosas, ¿por qué no hacerlo esta vez?-se dijo mientras guardaba algunas prendas dentro de la mochila de la escuela. Solo guardó unas pijamas, no iba a irse de casa después de todo. Iría a casa de los Kagamine, esperaba que su amiga Rin le dejara quedarse a dormir sin que sus padres se enteraran.

Abrió las ventanillas que daban al balcón con su mochila al hombro, las ajustó desde afuera y se saltó la barandilla, bajando cuidadosamente por las ramas del viejo y grande árbol con hojas pintadas de distintos tonos de amarillo y naranja. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, volteó la vista a la puerta principal. Desde allí no se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres, solo alguna que otra sombra moviéndose.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo en un suspiro, antes de empezar a caminar.

La casa de los Kagamine no quedaba tan lejos de la suya, tan solo esperaba contar con suerte y poder llegar al balcón de la rubia sin que sus padres se enteraran, no se preocupaba por el hermano, ese estaba tan enamorado de Rin que no le molestaría guardar un secreto para proteger a su amada hermanita.

Rin y Luka habían sido amigas desde sexto año, a pesar de que la rubia se viera mucho menor, la verdad es que estaba entre las mayores del grupo. "Mi estatura es cosa de genes" decía la pequeña pero muy inteligente y madura Rin Kagamine. Si eras amigo de Rin, debías caerle bien a Len, él la protegía a capa y espada y no iba a permitir que ninguna mala persona se le acercara a su hermana y le hiciera daño. Si había alguien que de verdad quisiera a Rin, ese era Len.

Y así también le correspondía ella.

El romance de los Kagamine era prohibido, ellos eran muy amigables, pero por las circunstancias debían pensar muy bien a quienes debían contarle su secreto. Los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que nadie merecía tanta confianza, hasta que conocieron a Luka. Ella era la única que sabía el secreto de los gemelos, y a decir verdad, se sentía muy honrada de serlo. Semejante situación no podía contársele a cualquiera, y si con ella habían hecho la excepción, es porque la consideraban alguien digna de toda confianza.

Por otro lado, se sentía muy mal por ellos, tener que ocultar el amor que se tienen debe ser una tarea muy difícil, y más todavía si sus papás podrían morir al enterarse.

Luka dio un suspiro.

-¿Esta tontería del amor siempre es así de difícil?- se dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Sus padres peleaban mucho, pero aun así seguían juntos. Ella no lo entendía. Su madre de seguro ya se había enterado poco tiempo después de ella que su esposo le era infiel. Bueno, tampoco era que su padre lo disimulara demasiado, se veía a kilómetros: A veces recibía llamadas en frente de ellas y misteriosamente se iba al lugar más alejado mientras decía cosas como "ajá", "sí", "ok", "bueno", a modo de señales para la persona con quien estaba hablando. Luego demoraba mucho tiempo hablando con esa persona, mientras reía y conversaba muy animado.

No podía ser más obvio.

La joven dio un suspiro al recordar cada detalle de su comportamiento. Él también salía sin decir su destino, y tardaba varias horas, luego regresaba con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Hubo una ocasión en que Luka vio una marca en la camiseta. Era lápiz labial. La joven de cabello rosa se limitó a arrugar la prenda entre sus manos y tirarla a la máquina de lavado. "Hoy hablaré con papá, y si él no me promete que esto acabará, entonces le contaré a mamá para que tome una decisión" se dijo ese mismo día. Decidida se encaminó a la sala de estar, donde había escuchado la voz de su padre, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa que él estaba en el mueble sentado junto a su madre, pasándole un brazo por detrás de su espalda y ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Los dos reían y él le decía algo a ella que no alcanzó a descifrar por el bajo tono de voz que utilizó. Su madre se veía tan feliz, tan llena de ilusión, tan llena de vida, y no quería hacerse culpable de que todo ese hermoso sueño terminara para ella. Se guardó todo para sí y se fue a su cuarto para no arruinar el momento.

Luka pateó una lata que se encontraba en el camino, su madre estaba sufriendo mucho y ella se creía culpable de ello. Si ella hubiera dicho la verdad desde un comienzo, si ella hubiera hablado con su padre, si ella no se hubiera guardado todo.

Si tan solo no hubiera ignorado lo que sucedía, como todo lo demás.

Miró a su alrededor para revisar si había alguien cerca que percibiera su extraño comportamiento, pero no vio a nadie.

Al voltear su cabeza a la izquierda vio un parque, pero no cualquiera, era ese el parque al que sus padres la solían llevar. Durante su infancia, ella disfrutaba mucho del aire libre, del poder mirar al cielo azul recostada en la verde hierba. Sus padres lo sabían, por eso la llevaban mucho a aquel lugar, aprovechando la oportunidad de que estuviera tan cerca de la casa. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que ellos decidieron que sería mejor conservar esa casa, estaban satisfechos de su buena ubicación: cerca de la escuela, parques y centros comerciales. La joven de cabellera rosa caminó hacia el parque, la hierba crujía bajo sus zapatos mientras se dirigía a la pequeña banca con tablas de madera. Se sentó allí y acomodó su mochila a un lado, cerró los ojos recordando los buenos momentos, deseando volver a esos instantes…

La realidad le dio una bofetada.

Agarró la mochila echándosela al hombro y empezó a caminar a paso ligero hacia su verdadero destino. Las calles estaban totalmente solas, se preguntaba si había gastado demasiado tiempo pensando en las vueltas que dio su vida. Revisó el pequeño reloj que colgaba del bolso y le indicaba que eran las nueve y treinta de la noche. No era tan tarde, pero era normal que el vecindario estuviera tan tranquilo, siempre había sido así.

Vio una luz procedente del balcón de la casa Kagamine y supo que la rubia aún estaba despierta. Revisó si había alguna luz encendida en la sala de estar para comprobar si los padres de los gemelos ya se habían dormido. Gracias al cielo, estaban apagadas.

Luka se detuvo en frente de una gruesa soga que colgaba desde el balcón de Rin. Con sus manos alrededor de la soga y los pies dándole impulso usando la pared, la pelirosa llegó hasta las delgadas barandillas que rodeaban el balcón. Saltó el borde con sumo cuidado y empuñó su mano derecha para tocar los grandes ventanales.

Cuando sus nudillos estaban a punto de tocar el vidrio, vio algo que la detuvo al instante.

Aunque las cortinas impedían la vista directa a la habitación, la luz encendida dejaba ver las oscuras sombras que se movían al interior. El gemelo también estaba allí, y al parecer los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre la cama de la joven.

Este no era un momento muy oportuno como para tocar el ventanal y pedirle a su amiga que la dejara quedarse a dormir en su habitación. No quería incomodar a la pareja así que tomo la decisión de devolverse a su casa.

"El viaje fue en vano" se decía mientras bajaba sigilosamente por la cuerda.

El ambiente se tornó aún más frío y el cielo pasó a un color grisáceo, las estrellas eran imposibles de observar. Solo la tenue luz de la luna permitía ver el suelo que estaba pisando la pelirosa.

Al pasar por el parque de su infancia, Luka le dirigió una mirada llena de nostalgia, desde sus ojos casi se veían pasar sus recuerdos. Se quedó mirando aquella banca en la que sus padres la veían jugar, ellos esperaban hasta que la pequeña se cansara o simplemente se aburriera. Recordaba la manera en que subía por la pequeña escalera que la llevaría hasta la cima del resbaladero, allí se paraba y llamaba a sus padres para que le aplaudieran su "gran hazaña".

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y así como ellas cambiaban, ella también debía hacerlo. De alguna forma tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a lo que sería su nueva vida.

No sabía cómo, pero le pareció ver a su padre sentado en aquella banca frente a ella, tenía una figura mucho más rejuvenecida, la misma de hace años. Por desgracia, solo alcanzaba a ver su sombra por la poca luz. Vio como la figura se levantaba, recogiendo algo de suelo y poniéndose frente a ella. Luka quiso tocarlo para saber si era su padre en realidad, pero paró en seco al notar el brillo del arma que estaba en las manos de la persona frente a ella. Una grande y brillante espada estaba entre las manos del sujeto.

Ahí supo que ese no era su padre.

Dio un paso atrás, el sujeto imitándola.

Al hacerlo ella lo pudo ver, un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba entre los grandes y frondosos árboles del parque. Era un joven alto, de tez pálida y con el cabello de un color bastante peculiar, morado, al igual que sus dos brillantes ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Luka con mucho esfuerzo tratando de que su voz no mostrara el miedo que sentía.

Por su parte, él no respondió, solo se acercó y colocó la espada de manera horizontal al lado del cuello de la chica, amenazándola con degollarla, su mirada fija en el bolso que llevaba. Luka entendió el mensaje y soltó una risilla sofocada. Allí no tenía nada más que sus pijamas.

-No tengo nada importante ahí, solo ropa-le hizo saber.

El silencio parecía ser la única respuesta del ladrón. En un instante, cambió de posición y clavó la punta de la espada en la mochila, luego empezó a rasgar la tela como si estuviera rebanando un pan. La mochila se abrió en dos partes, las prendas cayendo al suelo a su paso. Las tiras se resbalaron de los hombros de la joven. Por fin, él abrió su boca:

-Con eso es suficiente.

Luka quedó sin habla, esperaba una voz más gentil, acorde a la joven apariencia que tenía, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz gruesa, madura y hasta…seductora, en cierto punto. La joven tragó saliva, una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

"¿Con eso es suficiente? No estoy entendiendo lo que pasa, ¿acaso no me iba a robar? Que muchacho más ext-" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar lo que hacía el otro, este se agachaba con mucha dificultad, con una mano en la región del abdomen, recogiendo la ropa que había salido del bolso. Pero no se pudo levantar.

Con una expresión de dolor en el rostro cayó al suelo, Luka reaccionó y se agachó a su lado.

-¡Oh Dios! Oye, ¿estás bien?... ¡Ayu-!-el joven se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la boca para que nadie la oyera.

-Shhh. No grites.-le dijo mientras acomodaba la espada a su lado.

Ella quedó sin idea de qué hacer al sentir esos dedos tan helados sobre sus labios y al escuchar esa voz tan tranquilizante de nuevo. Él retiró su mano al darse cuenta de que ella ya no tenía intención de volver a gritar. Luka recuperó la compostura.

En un segundo, retiró la mano del joven de su abdomen y levantó un poco su camiseta. Empezó a tocar suavemente hasta encontrar la zona que le producía dolor. Había un líquido viscoso saliendo de un pequeño agujero en la piel. La sangre no dejaba de salir y se esparcía rápidamente.

Rogaba para que su ropa alcanzara a cubrirlo en su totalidad y que pudiera ejercer presión para detener un poco la hemorragia.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-le preguntó mientras iba rodeándolo con la prenda, asegurándose de que cubriera la herida en su totalidad.

-Esto no es algo para bebés- le dijo con una media sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

"¿Me acaba de decir inmadura?" La rabia empezaba a llenar su interior, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante. Lo estaba ayudando para que no muriera en la mitad de la calle y él le pagaba con ese comentario. Apretó con exagerada fuerza la tela alrededor de su herida, recibiendo un quejido de su parte. La pelirosa vio cómo su mandíbula se atesaba y soltó una risilla.

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado de hacer el torniquete, pero necesitaba comprobar si la hemorragia se había detenido, así que colocó su mano sobre la herida y esperó. Su abdomen subía y bajaba cada vez que inhalaba o exhalaba, con toda la tensión no había notado los músculos que había estado tocando. Unas abdominales bien formadas estaban bajo su mano en ese momento.<p>

Sus propios pensamientos la hicieron estremecer.

Por unos segundos quedó mirando la piel que tenía frente a ella, sus músculos se ponían tensos y luego se relajaban…Quitó la mirada bruscamente, alertando al joven herido.

-¿Qué sucede, se ve muy mal la herida?-dijo en un tono cargado con preocupación.

"¿Se dio cuenta? No, no puede ser, esto no puede ser."

Una gota fría le mojó el cuello, varias le siguieron. Había empezado a llover. Miró preocupada al joven preguntándose qué hacer. No podía irse a casa a refugiarse y dejarlo ahí malherido. Ella no era muy cuidadosa con la gente pero tampoco tenía un corazón de piedra. Le extendió su mano al muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse, por primera vez él la miró a los ojos y aceptó su ayuda. Al apoyar los pies e impulsarse, una punzada de dolor lo hizo caer. Luka reaccionó y lo abrazó antes de que tocara el suelo. Con su mano derecha iba empujando su espalda y lo iba levantando en su totalidad.

Cuando estuvo de pie a su lado se dio cuenta de que él era más alto por más de unos cinco centímetros.

Se bajó la camiseta y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la joven a modo de soporte, tenía su espada en la otra mano. Por su parte, ella pasó su brazo por la espalda de este y arrugó un poco la tela bajo su mano hecha un puño. De esa manera él no caería.

Un leve sereno que amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta había comenzado y el silencio no los había abandonado, pero Luka aprovechó el momento para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo: Conoció a alguien que parecía tener malas intenciones pero en realidad solo buscaba la manera para curar la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Ella lo había ayudado y, en estos momentos, lo estaba llevando a su habitación.

Estaba llevando a un desconocido a su habitación.

Apenas en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su acompañante y la llenó el pánico.

"¿Y si me roba?" "¿Qué tal que se quiera aprovechar?" "¿Será buena idea?" "¿Y si papá o mamá se enteran?" "¿Y si me quiere matar?" Muchas preguntas llenaban su cabeza pero se iban al recordar cuando puso su mano en su boca, cuando escuchó su voz, cuando aceptó su apoyo. No se veía como alguien con malas intenciones, solo alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que apenas lo terminara de atender en su habitación lo obligaría a decirle su nombre y a contarle quien le hizo semejante atrocidad. Sí señor, de eso sí que estaba segura.

Pero… ¿cómo se supone que él subiría a su balcón sin lastimarse? Faltaba poca distancia para llegar a su casa, debía pensar rápido.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo él con la vista al frente-. Por favor dime que no a un hospital.

-Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Tus padres no están ahí? Aunque quizás no les importe…

-Seguro que les importará, y mucho, pero ellos no se darán cuenta que estás en casa.

-¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?, ¿tienes algún plan, o algo por el estilo?

-Te quedarás en mi habitación esta noche. Entrarás por la puerta principal sin que se den cuenta. Ese es mi plan.-dijo con toda la determinación posible.

Luka sintió como el brazo que tenía alrededor de su nuca tembló ligeramente al decir esas palabras. Fue analizando cada cosa que había mencionado y se dio cuenta de su error: "Te quedarás en mi habitación esta noche".

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir, quizás él no había entendido bien el mensaje, tal vez él pensó que…

-Tengo que terminar de curarte, después de todo.-aclaró, viendo como el ambiente se aligeró al instante.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de Luka, y por suerte, ninguna luz estaba encendida.<p>

-Espérame aquí, te abriré la puerta.-dijo antes de empezar a escalar las ramas del árbol.

Al llegar al balcón, pasó por su habitación bajando por las escaleras a toda prisa. Agradecía que sus padres se hubieran ido a dormir después de la discusión.

Llegó hasta la puerta y cogió las llaves que permanecían dentro de un pequeño recipiente sobre una mesa del pasillo. Abrió la puerta con el menor ruido posible y corrió hasta donde estaba el joven herido para ayudarlo a entrar. La lluvia ya había empezado a ser más fuerte y no quería que él pescara un resfriado por su culpa.

Entró junto a él, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole llave a su paso. Mientras subían las escaleras el joven se aferró a ella con fuerza, estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y se tambaleaba con frecuencia mientras iba subiendo los escalones.

Llegaron a la habitación y Luka lo acomodó en su cama, le puso varias almohadas bajo su cabeza. Se devolvió a la puerta abierta y la cerró con llave, luego encendiendo la luz y buscando toallas y varias cobijas. Cerró los ventanales del balcón y las cortinas también. Luego se sentó al lado del muchacho.

Cogió una de las toallas y empezó a secarle el cabello, la cara y el cuello. Le fue desabotonando la camiseta.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le dijo mientras veía como le quitaba la "venda" de la herida.

-No quisiera que alguien muriera solo porque yo no quise ayudar-dijo mientras se fue a buscar el botiquín-. Pero algo tienes que hacer por mí.

-¿Y qué sería?- dijo mientras acomodaba su arma en el suelo.

-Aún no sé tu nombre, tampoco por qué cargas con esa espada, y mucho menos sé quién fue el que te hizo esa herida-bajó el botiquín de la parte superior del armario y se volteó para mirarlo, estaba tenso de nuevo-. Por lo menos dime tu nombre entonces.

-Soy Gakupo-dijo en un suspiro-. Cargo con esta espada porque, pues… Promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, ¿sí?

Entonces Luka tuvo miedo de saber la respuesta. Sin embargo le interesaba saber a qué tipo de persona acababa de salvar. Caminando hasta él le respondió:

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Muy bien. Soy lo que llaman un "samurái" y estaba cumpliendo una misión.

-¿Y la cumpliste?-dijo mientras humedecía un poco de algodón con alcohol.

-Sí, pero salí lastimado en el proceso.

-Oh, ok…¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-dijo mientras pasaba el algodón por el borde de la herida, ganándose un ahogado "Aagh".

-Huh, adelante-le dijo mordiéndose el labio para aguantar el dolor.

-¿Eres de los samuráis malos, o de los buenos?-tras escuchar la pregunta, a Gakupo se le escapó una risilla.

-Soy de los buenos, no te voy a matar, no te preocupes.-repuso él con una media sonrisa.

-Qué bien-dio un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

><p>Luka salió del baño ya con su ropa de dormir, le puso una cobija gruesa a Gakupo y se empezó a acomodar con una pequeña almohada en la alfombra. Su inquilino se había quedado dormido, así que ya no tenía la oportunidad de protestar, tampoco iba a dormir en una misma cama con otro chico. Jamás. De eso no cabía ni la más mínima duda.<p>

Sin embargo no se pudo dormir al instante, no era por frío, y tampoco por incomodidad, le inquietaba el saber cómo seguiría cuidando de Gakupo. Sus padres estarían en casa todo el día, iba a ser domingo, así que no tenían que ir a trabajar.

Se estremeció bajo su cobija.

No se imaginaba sacando al joven de su casa aún herido, pero tampoco se veía contándoles a sus padres de que había dejado entrar a un desconocido y le había ayudado con las heridas ganadas luego de un enfrentamiento. Tal vez le tocaría dejarlo en su habitación todo el tiempo necesario y llevarle comida.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos.

La idea no era armar un remolino de ideas dentro de su mente en esos momentos, sus padres siempre estaban ocupados en lo suyo, no entraban a su habitación para limpiarla o ayudarle con sus deberes. Ya ella era mayorcita como para no necesitar tanto de su ayuda, así que eso era un punto a su favor. Ya vería que hacer.

Luka se dejó llevar por el silencio y la oscuridad, quedó dormida al poco rato.

* * *

><p>Unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por las oscuras cortinas que cubrían los ventanales del balcón y terminaron por despertar a la pelirosa. Bostezó y se estiró hasta que recordó quien estaba en su cama en esos momentos. En un reflejo empezó a buscar con la mirada a Gakupo, quien al parecer, había despertado primero que ella.<p>

No había rastro de él.

Se levantó de la alfombra de golpe, revisando en toda su habitación. Dio dos toques suaves a la puerta de madera del baño pero no hubo respuesta, intentó diciendo su nombre, nada funcionaba.

-Voy a entrar-dijo en voz baja antes de abrir. No había asegurado la puerta, no había nadie adentro.

Se decidió por salir de su habitación, tal vez había ido hasta la cocina, pero al colocar la mano en el picaporte, vio una pequeña nota pegada con cinta adhesiva en la parte trasera de la puerta.

Despegó la nota y se sentó en su escritorio a leer:

"_Lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero tengo un horario estricto de entrenamiento, gracias por haber cuidado de mí y me siento mal al saber que tuviste que dormir en el suelo. _

_Me di cuenta que eres de sueño pesado, no despertaste a pesar del beso que te di._

_Gracias por todo, ya sé a dónde ir en busca de atención médica cuando algo inesperado me suceda._

_Nos vemos,_

_G"_

Guardó la pequeña nota dentro de una cajita con llave, la cual guardó dentro del último cajón del escritorio.

-Qué idiota-murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa-, se fue sin comer.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Es el primer fanfiction de Vocaloid que he hecho. Si quieren leer más de mis historias pueden pasearse por mi cuenta en Fiction press (en mi perfil aparece el link). Los reviews me motivarán a seguir publicando más de mis historias. Gracias por leer.<em>


End file.
